Communications networks are used to provide a variety of services to users. One such service is a voice calling service, where the user of a telephone device is able to speak to another user of a telephone device via the communications network. In some circumstances, the voice data can be digitized and communicated over a packet-switched network, such as a local area network, wide area network, or the Internet. However, problems in the network can therefore impact the quality of transmission of voice data. For example, problems such as echo, one-way audio or distorted audio can reduce the quality of voice data transmission.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.